What I Want for Christmas My Wish
by Nym13
Summary: A long Christmas fic of how Harry Harry and Hermione found love in each other, multi-pairings, different POVs...AU...R&R )Oneshot...


Title: What I Want for Christmas; My wish

XXX

AN: Hello everyone. It's me again…

Since it's a Christmas season I decided to give you all a Christmas present which is my first attempt at Christmas fluff (I'm going to go easy on the angst…but next year I'm starting with my angsty Harmony stories like Nemo)…

So I hope you enjoy this…I'm not good with fluff and romance but this is just me trying…(I know I write angst and tragedies better)…hahaha

I don't know if this idea has been written before and this may come off as cliché but please bear with me.

As you all know this is long but please give me a chance…

Enjoy!

**Special Thanks to**: missbookish07, for taking the time to proofread it as I'm too lazy to do so…I still don't know if there are errors left…hahaha

**Must Read**: Set after the war. Hermione and Ron didn't kiss in the Final Battle. Harry and Ginny didn't get back together. Everyone repeated their 7th year (which is now their 8th) but Ginny and Luna didn't they're on their 7th year too. Harry and Hermione are heads. No bashing. Movie-verse although there are still details from the book. AU.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

XXX

_(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

I can't believe this is my first Christmas after the war.

Ever since I was little I always associated Christmas as a joyful event. I don't know why, but it was always just so. When I started Hogwarts Harry, Ron and I never did have a normal year; but even so, it seems to me that my Christmas experiences had never been tainted. I mean, despite its imperfections like when Harry and I spent our Christmas in Godric's Hollow and had an unfortunate encounter with Nagini; resulting with me breaking his wand, I still think my Christmas was nice since I got to share with Harry his first visit to his parents' graves.

Christmas to me has always been pure; like snow.

Even now; when I'm doing my Head Girl duties and making sure that no Hogwarts' students get into trouble, I still enjoy the season of snow.

This is the last week before Christmas and the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year for the underclassmen. Everyone's rushing their last minute Christmas shopping. We have a Christmas ball set up for the seventh years this year, which would be held at Christmas Eve, and just like in fourth year many of us won't be coming home for the holidays. My parents would be disappointed again…but I still get to go home, albeit being a few days late.

This year's Christmas ball is nothing fancy. It's just like a cocktail party with lots of food, Christmas decorations, music, dancing and of course the indispensible exchanging of gifts.

Truly this Christmas is nothing extraordinary. But what makes this so special?

It's our first Christmas before the start of our lives.

"Hermione!" I heard Lavender call my name from behind and I spun around and saw them. There they are, all flushed from the cold, grinning happily and carrying shopping bags. I smiled; it made me remember that this is what Harry, Ron, I and everyone else strived for. This simple moment of simplicity was just utter perfection. It's beautiful, this gift of life and the miracle of laughing and having friends. It's just us being young for once, with our futures still uncertain, but with so much hope and big dreams.

We finally have that now, and we could look forward for the things we are yet to do.

"Hello Lavender, Luna, and Ginny." I greeted each girl, and they too said their hellos. I bet the boys were also busy buying their Christmas presents, lucky for me I already planned ahead of time and so I didn't have to join the madness of the Christmas rush. That's why I let Harry skip his duties today; I knew he wasn't done with his shopping list yet.

"Hermione, you have to come with us. There's something you have to see!" Lavender told me almost desperately that I wondered if something was the matter.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Who's in trouble?" I had to ask but the girls only laughed at me.

"Well, you have to be careful Hermione, you're all alone and the nargles are everywhere because of the mistletoes, everyone has to be careful you know." Luna had warned me. Luna's my friend now but sometimes her ridiculous outbursts manage to annoy me. Luckily, due to my being best friends with Ron I managed to learn to control my emotions.

"Nothing's wrong Hermione…" Lavender reassured me, but she smiled this coquettish grin as if she was seducing me to ask what secret the three of them were keeping. Oddly, and annoyingly, it was working.

"Would you tell me what's going on Ginny?" I turned to the only red head and she just shared a smile with the others making me more infuriated with them. Honestly! What is it with girls always keeping things to themselves? What did they make of me? I can't bloody read girl codes, secretive smiles, and how do they expect me to understand their girlish ways…oh Merlin, I think I'm spending too much time with the boys.

"Honestly! Would you lot just tell me what it is so I can get back to performing my duties and making sure everyone's alright?" I asked them; really I had plenty more important things to do. Some third years might need my help, and maybe a few of them have gotten lost; and wandered to off limits areas. Not to mention the upper years might try to smuggle firewhiskey inside the castle, WWW prank products, and what's worse, students might break a dozen school rules or more.

"Well, we aren't going to leave you alon; unless you come with us. Admit it Hermione, the sooner you'll do this the sooner you can get back to your precious Head Girl duties." Ginny told me with a certain mischievous glint in her eyes; that playful quality that always allured anyone almost like a siren entrancing unknowing sailors, and I knew there truly was no point in arguing with. So, I reluctantly followed them.

"What I want for Christmas is for you guys to stop harassing me." I told them as they giggled and dragged me off to wherever it was they were taking me. I just rolled my eyes and silently asked the heavens that I won't regret agreeing to whatever my so called friends had in store for me.

XXX

_Harry's P.O.V._

"Hey, Harry?"

I heard Ron asked me as I downed another gulp of butter beer.

It's just me and the guys spending and wasting our time at the Three Broomsticks. There used to be five of us here in our booth, but now there's just three, as Seamus and Dean were at the bar chatting up the Patil twins hoping that the two would agree to become their dates for the Christmas Ball. Even though it happened for nearly four years ago, I still feel guilty about Ron and I being lousy dates to them. Really, I redden each time they mention the event to me; although and thankfully, they are no longer bitter about it. I guess it helped that Ron and I are now considered as major heroes of the war.

I still think that title's quite unfair.

When I joined the war it was more about it being my duty, what was expected of me, coupled with guilt about what would happen if I didn't do anything. Plus, I seem to have an incurable case of _'saving-people-thing'_ which Hermione had so eloquently coined.

The real heroes were these people; my friends. They weren't obligated, they had the freedom to run as self preservation has always been a strong motivation; trust me I should know as I'm living proof. Instead, they chose to fight beside and with me. I knew many of them didn't have any experience in battling against Voldemort and his forces; but they were brave; despite being at the disadvantage they still fought on. It made me feel proud and honored to have these people as my friends.

And now we're here, almost a year later, picking up the pieces left behind by the war. Each of us is slowly healing. We have all grown up in our own way as war has changed us all. But I'm glad despite all that we've been through we still had the capacity to be normal. Seamus and Dean are proof of that normalcy as they're clearly making a fool of themselves with their poor attempts to flirt. But despite of how ridiculous they seem it looks like the 'shy-awkward-guy" effect is working on girls. I wonder if that's one of the reasons I managed to make Cho and Ginny agree to go on dates with me. I looked back at Seamus and Dean and they truly seem to be doing well…

At this rate the guys wouldn't stop bothering me to go ask someone out.

"Yeah Ron?" I asked, but I already suspected what was coming.

"Why don't you just ask Ginny to be your date? Just as friends you know…" Ron told me. And I almost winced at that thought.

It's not even because I don't like Ginny. Not even the stupid rule that exes could not be friends. No, there was none of those silly things.

A week after the Final Battle Ginny and I had a talk; and we sorted out what relationship the two of us now shared. We still see each other as important persons in our lives, we still view the other as irreplaceable, but the spark that used to live within us is gone. We no longer had feelings for each other; we both grew up and grew out of loved; if there was even that kind of love to begin with. She wanted us to remain friends and I had wanted the same. We're okay. More than okay even.

It's just that when Ginny and I agreed to be just friends, she had asked me to distance myself from her for a little while too. She said during the year that I was away and searching for the bloody Hocruxes, no guy approached her, even if she was rightfully single. It seemed that she was off-limits as she was '_the-boy-who-lived's girlfriend'_. At that time, Ginny understood why everyone had backed off, plus she claimed she wouldn't feel good about dating other people while I was away doing who knows what. She says she did it more to spare my manly pride as she did not want me to think that our time together was just something she could easily brush off. Might I add that she said this quite sarcastically.

But ever since I came back it's as if everyone's expecting us to get back together, even if it was apparent we're just treating each other as platonic friends. I was okay with everyone thinking this at first since I had fewer fangirls who just wanted a piece of the _'man-who-conquered'_ and other bull like that. But Ginny was having a hard time; she cornered me one afternoon and had asked me nicely albeit scarily for me to stay away for awhile so that, and might I quote; _'those bloody idiotic and daft people could get it through their incredibly thick skulls that we're never ever __**EVER**__ getting back together'_. I swear that line would be a catchy song lyric someday.

I respected Ginny too much and so I agreed to give up the little comfort I received from everyone still thinking otherwise. Life has become tougher on me since then. It was true that I did not have a disturbed and obsessive Dark Lord following me around but now I had to deal with girls who could be just as scary.

But I did see Ginny's point, it seems to me that every boy who has taken a fancy to Ginny would hide and cower whenever I was around like I was about to blast their balls off or something. Although, I won't deny that I would have to hex them if they did anything inappropriate. I can honestly say that Ginny is like my sister now. So yeah, I care for her like I care for Hermione.

"Ron, we talked about this. Besides Hermione and I agreed to go alone; just because it's a ball doesn't mean we have to have a date. After all, we'd be too busy making sure everyone's going to have a good time. You know this Head Boy and Girl business is not as fun and easy as it sounds." I told Ron as I tried my best to deliver a Hermione impression. I figured I succeeded when both Ron and Neville broke out laughing.

"Bloody hell mate, I thought after Voldemort's gone you could finally move on from worrying about living until your next birthday to finally getting yourself a girlfriend. I mean, that's what you should worry about now…" Ron had said and Neville merely nodded and I let out a sigh.

Honestly, I thought so too.

I thought with Voldemort gone I could finally be a normal teenage boy. Wild, reckless and driven by raging hormones, but it seemed I've long passed that stage.

Don't get me wrong I wanted a girlfriend, but I did not feel I needed one right now. When the time comes that I finally would have one, I wanted to be ready.

Firstly, I wanted to know where I'm going now that I've finally overcome my purpose in life; vanquishing Voldemort. I also didn't want to have a girlfriend just for the sake of making me feel normal; that would be quite unfair to the girl. Plus, she might end up like Ginny, I did not want that. When I finally get into a relationship I wanted to be sure.

But I also want someone who could handle being my girlfriend. And I want her to be so much more; the more stuff; I still did not know…

But…

I know that if ever I was going to fall in love; it would be with someone I could actually see myself marrying and raising a family with. That's my ultimate dream…

And I knew…

Great things never did come easy…

"I know the two of you are happy with your girlfriends, but really you don't need to worry about me not having one…" I told them honestly and both Ron and Neville tried to fight off their blushes. It's almost funny just looking at them…

Ron had started dating Lavender all over again and they're going strong as far as I know.

It turns out Ron and Hermione truly didn't have any unresolved sexual tension like we all believed. It had happened one night when Ron and Hermione were having one of their infamous spats; which until now I still did not know was about. They were in the common room practically screaming each other's heads off when a housemate of ours I forgot who…screamed at Hermione to just kiss Ron already.

I remembered the kiss well…

I just arrived inside the common room when I saw Hermione angrily strode from across the room and literally jumped on top of Ron and attacked his tonsils. And I really do mean attack his tonsils, it looked more like that than a passionate kiss. They had just begun their lame attempt at a heated kiss when Ron pushed Hermione off her and begun spitting all over the red carpeted floors and wiping his mouth while at the same time telling Hermione that what she just did was absolutely horrible and gross. Then Hermione had angrily glared at the people in the common room and said _'Does that look liked unresolved sexual tension to you?'_ she then marched out of the common room brushing pass me hurriedly, anger still plastered on her face and she didn't even seem to notice me as she just passed me by. I had asked Ron what had happened but then he just said he wasn't sure he should say.

Both Hermione and Ron missed dinner that night and I had worried about the two of them. But then on the very next day they had shown up almost as if nothing had happened and what was more surreal, it seemed they were much closer friends. I was bloody confused. But I thought, it wasn't really so bad and maybe the change was for the better. So I said nothing and just accepted it.

But if I thought that was surprising then I was about to be proven wrong.

Two weeks after Hermione and Ron became much closer friends Ron had started chatting up Lavender again and after a week they we're officially dating. I was surprised at first. When Ron and Lavender were together in sixth year he always did complained about Lavender being too clingy, possessive and obsessive towards him. And not to mention they did have a bad breakup; not bad in a way that there was fighting, screaming and other things; bad in the way that they didn't really have a proper closure; they didn't really talk and they had just been estrange to one another after.

When I asked Ron why he started dating Lavender again, he had said he only wanted to make amends with her since he felt bad about what happened between the two of them in sixth year. He admitted he had been unfair towards her as he had indeed used her. He just wanted for them to be friends. But the more time he spent with Lavender, he found out that she was no longer clingy, possessive and obsessive towards him. She had grown out of it; and he suspected maybe it was because of all the things everyone had gone thru during the war.

Lavender was more caring, paid more attention but lessened her display of public affection and they actually talked too now. Besides, Lavender didn't seem to find it gross when he was eating; despite being quite girly; she didn't even call Ron _'Won-Won'_. Plus, Ron said that with her still being one of the school's most beautiful faces helped a lot too.

For some odd reason the two had rekindled their old relationship; but somehow it seemed all new too, and maybe it's because they weren't the same persons they were almost two years ago.

Neville on the other hand had started dating Luna Lovegood. It seemed that the friendship they developed since D.A. had blossomed into something more especially during and after the Final Battle. They were a weird couple, but in an odd and confusing way they seem to make sense.

Neville used to be someone all of us picked on and joked about. He started out as someone being called a wimp, but he did display occasional outburst of bravery that reassured us all that the sorting hat didn't make a mistake in placing him in Gryffindor. He's certainly outgrown his previous image as he had well earned the respect of many; now he's know as a brave and strong wizard who killed Nagini in the Final Battle. Truly, I was happy for Neville's change. And then there's Luna…

Luna Lovegood the strange eccentric and whimsical girl that was too unique to be considered normal even for wizarding standards. She had been almost friendless since no one really understood her. Sometimes it seemed even her housemates were ashamed of her. Ravenclaw was always prized as the most brilliant, rational and logical house. Logical being the key word; Logic or the science of correct thinking; a quality which many supposed Luna did not possess.

But ever since joining D.A. Luna's been recognized by her brilliance, her ability to learn and understand things easily was quite prominent as well. It helped that she was open minded and saw things many of us didn't; she was perceptive, honest and daring. She was a big help during the war too, and now even if she was still her odd self, everyone now wants to become her friend.

Both Neville and Luna were once considered the losers of our houses but they have proven that truly people change, and how people see things could change too. They weren't such an odd pair if you truly think about it.

I smiled to myself. I was happy for my friends truly I was, but I was happy too right?

"Hey guys…" Dean greeted us as they've finally come back from chatting up the Patil twins. Judging by the silly grins Dean and Seamus were wearing I was positive they were successful with their little endeavor.

"So chaps, I think we should leave as our butterbears are empty and our business is complete…" Seamus had said. We all nodded in agreement as we stood up and left a good tip on the table.

As the five of us were chatting mindlessly about nothing and everything we saw Hermione and the girls got out of Madame Puddifoot's. I was confused what were they doing there?

I also noticed that Hermione was wearing an annoyed scowl on her face and her cheeks were flushed, I suspected the color was not only due to the coldness of the wind. Ginny, Luna and Lavender were laughing shamelessly behind her.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing it!" Hermione exclaimed as they started walking away from the shop. I wondered what it could have been that Hermione had reacted so…

"What was that all about?" I asked the guys and they all just shook their heads in confusion. We watched the girls leave before we went near the shop and saw and animated pink poster of a couple sitting at a dinner table and clicking their wine glasses together before pink and red hearts exploded like fireworks and a mistletoe appeared on top the table and the couple leaned closer to kiss. _'Christmas Love; A Match-Making Experience' _was what the poster read. It seemed ridiculous. _'For further details inquire inside…'_ the poster continued, I had a strong feeling it was what Hermione and the girls came here for. I ask the guys to join me as I make an inquiry of the poster. None of them were willing to come with me.

I sigh and decided to just face the pink world alone.

Sometimes, I wished that the Gryffindor boys wouldn't have to be such cowards when it comes to being at Madame Puddifoots'.

XXX

_Harry's P.O.V._

I'm in my room, facing my mirror and holding a comb wondering for the nth time why I still bothered to buy a comb as it never did anything to tame my messy hair. I gave my messy do one last pat, willing for it to flatten down; only to find out that like a spring it stood up in all directions the moment I pulled my hand off.

I sigh. Truly it was a hopeless case. I threw the comb at my trash can then splashed cologne on me before heading down. I was not wearing anything fancy. I just wore a green long sleeved shirt hidden behind the dragon skinned leather Jacket Bill got me for my birthday; which until now I have never gotten a chance to wear. I also wore black slacks and my black leather snow boots. My feet were cold; I really didn't fancy having a frostbite during my last Christmas here at Hogwarts.

I stepped out of my room and climbed the stairs towards Hermione's room. It was still about two hours till nine o' clock; which was the starting time of the party. Hermione and I thought we would be needed at the party for last minute preparations but professor McGonogall had approached us yesterday and told us that the teachers and staff would prepare the Great Hall and that Hermione and I were excuse of helping out. Hermione started to protest but before she could get into detail; professor McGonagall had silenced her by stating that the two of us deserved to relax like our peers. I had to drag Hermione away before she started protesting some more and manage to convince the Headmistress to change her mind.

I sighed, I knew it was still too early but everyone was free to go to Hogsmeade as the professors gave us leave to use the carriages to travel. I don't know why but for once it's as if professor McGonogall had a change of heart and started trusting us. She spared Hermione and I from decorating the Great Hall and now, even if it's just for today she had let the seventh years go out of the castle for a short while, though there was still a curfew which was nine o'clock.

I begun to knock on Hermione's door; I figured maybe Hermione and I could just pass the time by just talking…

I was bored, and maybe it was out of boredom that I decided to get dressed this early.

I knocked once more as there was no answer.

"Hermione, it's me Harry!" I yelled from the door it's unlike Hermione to ignore my knocking. She has always answered my knocks almost as if she was expecting it. Maybe something was wrong?

"I'm coming in Hermione…" I warned her as I slowly opened her door. A fresh scent of aloe-vera and vanilla extracts attacked my senses as her neat and clean room came into view. I stepped inside it feeling a little ashamed…maybe I should have cleaned my room to past the time or just flicked my wand for cleaning charms. My room was passably tidy as I wasn't really messy; thanks to the Durseleys for always making me clean their house. But Hermione's room was almost immaculate. Her books were all organized in her book shelves. Her desk didn't have littered parchment. Instead it possessed a quill, a quill holder and ink and a picture frame of the three of us; Ron, Hermione and I which was taken during my eighteenth birthday. Her bed was also neat and tidy. The only sign that the room was lived in was her bulletin board at the corner containing her color coded post-its for reminders, schedules and activities.

I slowly approached her bulletin board as there was something posted on it that didn't look like a post-it to me.

As I neared it I realized it was a letter sent in a pink scented paper. It read…

' _Dear Miss Hermione Granger, Greetings ! We are please to inform you that we; at Madame Pudifoot's have found a perfect match for you. The test you took with us revealed that you are compatible with another person who applied for our Christmas Match Making Activity. Your reservations have been made at seven o'clock, table number thirteen at Madame Puddifoots'. We hope you enjoy your date and we guarantee that the person you'll meet would be to your liking. We wish you a merry Christmas, and remember when it comes to romantic dates, dinners and evenings Madame Pudifoot's will always be the best place for you and your love one.'_

I shook my head in disbelief. I could not believe Hermione had signed up for that match making rubbish Madame Pudifoots' was throwing. Why would Hermione bother with such nonsense it seemed way beneath her.

I looked at my watch; it was now seven thirty. Her reservation was for seven; I wonder if she's at Hogsmeade's now. I knew a lot of my peers were there trying to smuggle firewhiskey and buy WWW fireworks and other party things for the Christmas Ball.

For some odd reason, there was this nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me to go to Hermione. What if this random guy that they've set up for Hermione was a git? Maybe Hermione wanted to be rescued from a boring date and she's just too polite to say so.

Whatever my reason was I knew I needed to check up on her and so I left our common room and prepared to go Hogsmeade.

I just wish Hermione was okay.

XXX

_Ginny's P.O.V._

"Tell me Gin what are you really going to do with that thing?" I looked at George's grinning face as he wrapped up my merchandise. Even though it's just him and Lee now who handles this joke shop and it's evident that George misses Fred a lot; I mean we all miss Fred, I'm glad he doesn't let his grief swallow him up and still continued Fred's and his dream of making people laugh and bringing cheer to this holiday.

"It's none of your business George." I said rolling my eyes…but grinning back nonetheless.

"Actually sister, what you have in your hands is my business." George retorted back and I just smiled. Even though most of the time my brothers' meddling into my affairs gets into my nerves, occasionally I welcome it, especially during moments like this; a moment where everyone should be happy and not bitter. Snow is white and pure; and it should always remain so…it shouldn't be tainted…

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if I succeed that is…" I told him whilst giving him a wink…

"Girls are scary, aren't they Lee…" George told Lee, but Lee just gave him a weak smile before turning back to his customer as their joke shop is jammed pack with shoppers. I was happy that by brothers' business was doing so well.

"Goodbye George, and merry Christmas…" I told him as I excited the shop. The Christmas chill greeted me as I opened the door and I shivered slightly. I tightened my cloak around me and adjusted my scarf before starting on my way back to the castle.

As I was walking in the snow I entertained myself by looking at the foot prints I was leavings. It was nice; the feeling of my boots crushing the thick but soft ice and me leaving a superficial proof that I've been here was just beautiful. I don't know why, but I just found the feeling was wonderful…

Yes, there were so many things that I wish for, but right now I truly was content and happy…

I looked around and I could not help but smile some more as I saw happy faces all around me. Of families laughing together as they walk into shops, of friends playing in the snow and couples holding hands and sharing their warmth through knitted gloves…

I looked around some more but then something at the corner caught my eye…

There's a thin line of grey smoke coming from a secluded area at Hogsmeade. It was dark there as the light from the post didn't seem to reach it and the tree's shadow was hiding the person quite well…

I would have turned and continued on my own way as clearly it was just a person enjoying a good smoke. I would have just turned and left; that is if I didn't know who the person was…

I turned and walked towards him, it's so quiet from where he is…almost as if the Christmas carols didn't reach the secluded place he had imprisoned himself in, almost as if there's this invisible bubble isolating him…And if I really thought about it, there really seems to be an invisible bubble around him…

I'm surprise he doesn't hear me in the silence.

"You know we're not allowed to smoke, yet that is…" I told him, my voice dropping like a porcelain cup shattering and destroying the quiet reverie which was his comforting solace…

He spun around, surprised etched on his face…I can smell the tobacco on him, its intoxicating presence lingered, and it's almost sad to see the same grey smoke present in his eyes…

He was clad in all black from cap to shoes; he was dress well this I noticed as he always was…

He stumped the tipped of his cigar against the bark of the tree and let the death stick fall on the patch of snow. Just like that the evidence that he was smoking was gone, but I was still here, I was the witness…

"There…happy?" He asks me, he no longer sounds as conceited as I remember him to be…now, there's just sadness laced in his low and aristocratic voice.

"Why were you smoking Malfoy?" I asked him…He looked at me incredulously as if he was surprised that I was still talking to him. After the war Draco Malfoy had turned to the light side and there seemed to be a truce between him, harry and the others. But still, we weren't friends; the things he did in the past was not easily forgotten; though forgiven…

"It's said to relieve stress Weasley…" He told me instead and this time I was surprised. I expected him to say something sarcastic and hurtful to prove to me that he's still the arrogant prat I know him as…

But he didn't. I decided to act civil as well…

"What were you stressing about?" I asked him, he stiffened at that and this time I knew he was going to lash out at me and tell me it wasn't my business. But he didn't, instead he chose to remain silent…

"You know there are other ways to relieve stress…" I told him and this time Draco looked at me.

"You know what I want this Christmas?" I asked him. I didn't know why I was being so friendly with Draco…if there was one thing I was good at it was making people forget their problems. I was the girl everyone turned to, to have fun. Sometimes, I wonder if I was some sort of illegal drug…

"What I want for Christmas is to have fun, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me…" I told him, and he raised his eyebrows at my suggestion almost as if I said something funny and I was confused, did I say something wrong?

"Gee, for me to relieve stress I should have fun with you, what are you suggesting Red?" Draco asked me with a lopsided grin, and this time I blushed as I finally realized I've said an innuendo although unintentional…

"That wasn't what I meant! And why are you calling me Red?" I asked him, although this time I was amused when I saw his cheeks reddening…

"Oh, uhm…I can't call you weasellete now could I? Do you mind me using that nickname for you?" Draco had asked me and this time I smiled. Maybe people do change, war changed me after all.

Maybe I should give Malfoy a chance…who knows we might end up as friends…

"I don't mind…I like that. So what do you want for Christmas Malfoy, I've told you mine?" I asked him.

Malfoy smiled at me and rubbed his unshaved chin as if teasing me and giving me the impression that he was thinking deeply…

"I think, what I want for Christmas is to have fun with you…" I smiled at that maybe this was the beginning of a good friendship…

"Good answer…" I told him as I started telling him what I wanted to do; for us to have fun this Christmas…

XXX

_Harry's P.O.V._

I finally arrived at Madame Puddifoots… I shook off the snow from my cloak and hung it at a rack before approaching the reception area…

I noticed that although the place was still filled with hearts there were also mistletoes everywhere. The tables were enclosed in pink curtains; whose purpose I reckon was to give privacy to the people who were involved in this ridiculous match making business. Although, the curtains were placed for privacy I could still see the vague silhouettes of the people inside them. The shadows of the people snogging were frankly, a very disturbing image…

I wonder how Hermione was doing…

"Table thirteen…" I told the receptionist…

"Come this way sir…you're date has been waiting for you for almost an hour now…" The receptionist told me as she pointed out Hermione's table…

I could not believe that Hermione has been waiting for her date for almost an hour; maybe even longer…I knew Hermione, and she was an early bird…

Why hasn't she left yet?

What kind of an idiotic and stupid git would do this to her?

I slowly approached the booth and I could see her silhouette sitting patiently and very much alone… Was it okay for me to just go in? I took a deep breath for I knew my best friend needed me right now…

"Oh…" I hear Hermione gasped as she saw me…

She seemed surprised and confused to see me…But I noticed more that her cheeks were blotchy and there were tears falling from her eyes and I knew that she wasn't alright…

I took a moment to just look at her…for the first time I took the time to study her…

She was wearing a red velvet wrap dress that reached up to her knees, black stockings and black snow boots. She's devoid of any jewelry except for the tiny stud diamond earrings in each ear. Her hair was gathered in a half-pony tail with a few strands of brown curls framing her face. I noticed that she was wearing makeup, but only a little maybe she just wore some powder a little mascara and a red lipstick; which really drew attention to the lusciousness of her lips, I didn't know that red could look so hot until then when I saw it painted on her lips. She didn't seem to be wearing an eye shadow or a blush even, though I doubt she needed some redness to her cheeks as she's clearly flushed from crying, thank Merlin she wasn't wearing any eyeliner or it would have ran, leaving black stains against her porcelain skin.

My Hermione was beautiful; her beauty's only heightened when she dresses up. But she was always more beautiful to my eyes when she didn't even try. Just because she seemed happier that way…

When her hair's let down and her face's without any make up and jewelry she seemed more like herself. She looked more confident without wearing any mask, and she was comfortable in just her comfy clothes…

She looked pretty all dressed up, but she was beautiful when she didn't. She wasn't the type of girl that wore fancy clothes and makeup, it just isn't her…I bet she's always happier when she can be just like herself, and her smile would be just so genuine that it's the only thing that you can't help but notice since it's not hidden behind paints and glitter and truly that's the reason why she's more beautiful when she didn't even have to try…

And not like this…

Why does it seem that every time I see her dressed up something goes horribly wrong or she ends up crying…

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I stepped out of my muse as Hermione broke the silence and begun wiping the tears of her eyes quite roughly. My heart ached at the sight; she looked so fragile like a figurine being held together by a thin piece of glue, I could not understand why she was crying…

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked her and she shook her head fervently…

"No, go ahead, no one...no one owns it." She told me and I couldn't help but hear the crack of vulnerability in her voice…

I pulled out the chair and took a sit.

"How did you know I was here?" She questioned me once more…

"I found the letter…" I told her honestly and she merely nodded; accepting my confession of snooping inside her room.

"Hermione…why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask the stupid bloody question, what I really wanted to ask was why she was crying but it seems to me that asking why she was here was an easier question…

"I…I honestly don't know Harry. I don't bloody know why, I must have lost my mind or the nargles have finally infested my head and made it fuzzy, you know it's their season since there are a lot of mistletoes around, especially inside this stinking place…" Hermione ranted and I could hear the bitterness in her voice and the tears seem to be resurfacing once more…

I handed her my clean white handkerchief and at the sight of it; she finally broke down and let the tears fall from her eyes…I wonder if Hermione knows every time she cries my heart aches for her too…

"Thank you…" she told me as she wiped at her eyes once again…I let her cry once more but when she finally settled down I had to ask her…

"It's because he didn't come isn't it?" As I said this she looked at me, her eyes are already dry as there are no more tears left for her to shed… I held her brown eyes and for a moment we were silent, and then she looked down looking quite ashamed; and I knew I had my answer…

"How is it Harry? How can someone I haven't even met hurt me this bad?" Hermione asked me and I really didn't know how to answer her question. Emotions, feelings and philosophical questions were never my forte, but I knew…

I knew base from my experiences; the times that I've been truly hurt by people is when I was hurt by people I care about…

"Probably it hurts since you care…even if you don't know him." I told her and Hermione laughed a short dejected laugh.

"You're right. It's probably because I cared enough to be here. I wanted so much to believe it you know. The letter…never really thought that this matchmaking thing was worth it you know. I only tried it to humor the girls…never really expected I'd get a reply, and then professor McGonogall gave us the day off and I thought it was a sign that I should go…I'm bloody stupid aren't I? I knew there's no such thing as divination and signs, I hate that I could be so bloody romantic or girly…Go on Harry, tell me I'm stupid…" I was almost mad at Hermione for even suggesting that I think she was stupid. I've never thought Hermione and stupid could coexist in a single sentence; Unless the sentence was _' Hermione thinks Ron and I are stupid'_.

"I don't think you're stupid. I think the bloody wanker who stood you up is stupid. Hermione, he doesn't deserve your tears, he's not good enough for you…"I told her honestly but instead of me seeing relief in her eyes all I saw was resignation, and sadness reflected in them as Hermione reached out for her glass of water and slowly took a sip from it as if washing away the bitter taste that lingered in her mouth…

"Maybe, he came you know? When he saw it was me he might have left. Maybe he didn't like me? Maybe no one would? Maybe I'll end up as an old maid with twenty cats like everyone says…Prudish Hermione with bushy hair, plain Jane, founder of SPEW, and resident bookworm…who would want that? I… I don't think I even like me, that's how I know why he couldn't; whoever the bloody hell he is." I was mad at Hermione; I knew she had her own insecurities as everyone does but I didn't know her insecurity ran this deep. If Ron had insecurities about being outshined and being left behind, Hermione had her own insecurity towards her looks and being wanted. Was she always like this? Maybe she was, maybe I just didn't pay enough attention. When we were in fifth year and she told me she told me that I should have told Cho that I thought she was ugly, at that time I just brushed it off, thinking she was just a little insecure. So I tried to reassure her by telling her she wasn't. Now I know I should have told her she's long outgrown her bushy hair and now it's just dainty elegant brown locks, she no longer has her big front teeth and now everyone can see her beautiful smile, there are so many other things that easily make her one of the most beautiful people I have met; both on the outside and inside…

I should have told her she was pretty then…that was my mistake… And now…

She's become more beautiful…

"Hermione…you're beautiful to me you know…just thought you should know that." I told her and I was aware of the blood rushing to my cheeks, I was tempted to look down and hide my blush but I held my ground and kept my eyes trained on her so that she may know that I meant every word I've said.

"Oh Harry, thank you. It means a lot to me…" She told me with a smile and for a moment I thought I've done my job in comforting her and making her feel better but she had this sad look in her eyes again…

"Why do you think no one's attracted to me?" Hermione suddenly asked me and I almost scoffed at her seemingly stupid question. How daft could this girl get? She surprises me since I've always thought that Hermione was the smart one.

"Are you joking Hermione? Viktor Krum, Cormac McClaggen and even Ron seemed to fancy you. Even Neville seemed to have a little crush on you before you know…Of course you're attractive." I told her determinedly and I realized belatedly that I just told Hermione she was attractive. Did I find her attractive? Granted I've never thought about it before. Hermione blushed after my outburst.

"Oh, well Viktor and I are just friends you know, Cormac was too egoistical for his own good I honestly think he was only out to get me since he thinks I'm a challenge, and Ron well we agreed we're better off as friends, Neville was never obvious you know. But you know Harry even if all those things are true they've all moved on. They got tired of me too; in the end I wasn't able to hold their attention for long. You know, no one's even asked me to the Christmas Ball…you're my best friend Harry you can tell me what's wrong with me…" I don't know why I can't manage to say the right thing. Hermione keeps asking me questions I don't know how to answer. I've never been good with words…this was my truth…

But…

I stood up from my chair and quickly strode over to Hermione's side…

She looked at me with quizzical eyes; it was clear that she didn't anticipate my actions and I know I've surprised her more when I bent down and quickly enclosed her in a tight hug. I've always been a man of action…

I can feel her gasp as I enveloped her in a tighter hug, I held her so closely that I could feel the cold emanating from her skin. I hope I'd be able to break the ice, the icy grasp of whatever it was that's keeping her lonely with my warmth, I hope she felt it…

"There's nothing wrong with you Hermione…" I whispered into her ear and I could feel her softening in my grasps and I pulled away and held her in place by her shoulders. I stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Why is it that's it's only now that I seem to see the different hues of brown in there and why is only now that I realized that she had long thick dark lashes that I wonder what those lashes will feel like if it swept across my skin.

I wanted to tell her she was perfect to me. Everything that she is, everything that she's done just her being Hermione was always perfect. How could someone who was so brilliant, brave, loyal, and powerful not see that she's a cut above the rest? How could she not see that? How could no else see that? Why didn't I truly understand her worth until now? She was perfect to me…

I wanted to tell her that, instead I just said…

"I wish you would see what I see in you…" And for the first time that night Hermione nodded and gave me her genuine and beautiful smile. I know this time I've completed my task of comforting her…

"Thank you Harry thanks for this. Thanks for always making me feel better…" I wanted to tell her it was I who was thankful for having her. I was lucky that I have someone like her as my friend, and I wish someday I'd be brave enough to show her how beautiful and precious she is to me…

Even now I still feel unworthy; maybe someday I'll be worthy enough…

I wish someday I'll be worthy enough…

"Come on, it's almost time let's leave this place. It's bloody filled with nargles and our brains might turn into mush…" I told her and she chuckled lightly at that. I offered her my hand and I pretend I don't notice that I'm still holding her hand as we walked out. I pretend I don't notice how perfect it felt; this simple intertwining of hands. I pretend I don't notice she no longer felt cold. I pretend I don't notice the smile of the receptionist as she bid us goodbye. I pretend I don't but I do…

XXX

_Neville's P.O.V._

People don't realize how symbolic shoes are to me.

People may tell you I'm obsessed with shoes as my shoes have always been shiny. Even during the Yule Ball. No bloke will tell you that they too have poured over their looks before the events like the Yule Ball. Despite almost everyone obsessing down to the most mundane things such as making sure their shoes are shiny and clean I could vouch that I had the shiniest pair of shoes during the Yule ball ; so shiny in fact that one can see his reflection in it.

Shinning my shoes had always been a habit of mine. Like now, here I am sitting on my bed and just shinning my shoes. But shoes mean so much more to me too.

When I was young Granny would take me to the Hospital and I'd see my parents lying on their beds, just a breath away from death. Sometimes if I was brave enough I would ask my granny why they were there, why they wouldn't wake up. She'd glare at me and never answer my question.

For years I wondered why, no one really told me my parent's story. But I knew they were great people…How?

By my parent's shoes…

Gran always bragged about how great and good my parents were, to the point that she makes me feel inferior to them. Sometimes I would cry and ask myself if my parents were awake would they be disappointed in me too?

Every year most kids would stand at a wall and their parents would take a marker and measure how tall they've gotten. I didn't get to have that…

My parents were asleep and my gran didn't want to…instead of reaching high I looked down below…

Every year I'd sneak into my parents' closet as gran never did got rid of their clothes, and I'd grabbed one of dad's own leather shoes and I'd wear it. Sometimes I say to myself, in a few more years and I'd be able to fit in my dad's shoes.

People don't know this but that was symbolic to me. For I wanted to be able to follow in the footsteps of my parents…

When the sorting hat was placed upon m head I begged it to place me in Gryffindor. I told it I wanted to be brave like my parents and that I wanted to learn how to be brave. I was thankful that it heard my pleadings and placed me in the House I so much wanted to belong in.

Overtime I grew to find a place in Gryffindor, and then there was Harry…

Harry Potter…who doesn't know Harry Potter? He's practically a bedtime story when I was a kid…

Before, I didn't know much about him except for the fact that we shared the same birthdates. I just thought it was a coincidence, but I didn't realize it had meant so much more…

On fifth year I learned that the boy whom I was friends with, the boy whom I looked up to, whom I had great respect for, whom I sometimes envied and aspired to become was linked to me more than I imagined…

On fifth year I learned that it could have been me who was in Harry Potter's shoes…

At first I wondered what it would have been like if I was the chosen one, I haven't even wondered for long when I quickly vanquished those lines of thought. I stopped thinking about it simply because I could not imagine myself being _'the-boy-who-lived'_.

Harry was chosen not I. And although often times I wished I could be Harry I knew deep in my heart that I'm thankful I'm not. The burden Harry Potter carried all his life was I load I don't think I could have carried. He was stronger, I was weaker, and that is my truth…

But you know what, that truth doesn't pain me…

For I have finally proved to myself that I could be brave…I did a lot of things that I honestly could not believe I could have done. I wish my parents could see the person I have become…it was not easy reaching my goal, but I made it…

The ironic thing is that; after the Hogwarts' battle I went once more inside the closet of my parents, I took my dad's old leather shoes, it's dusty and slightly decaying but it's still symbolic to me. I took a deep breath before stepping inside it…whatever the result was I knew at that moment that it would be my last time trying to fit inside my dad's shoes…I slowly slipped my foot inside a shoe…

It still did not fit.

I smiled and placed the shoes back on its box and exited the room. I knew I would never fit into my dad's shoes and I knew Harry's shoes is a different size from mine. But none of that matters because I finally grew into my own shoe. I had a pair of shiny shoes that fit me well.

My parents and Harry would always be people that I put on top my own personal pedestal. But even if they're good role models I have finally accepted that I could be my own person too…

And now I no longer wish to fill anyone's shoes

Now, I just wish I win the bet against Luna…

Luna and I made a bet when Harry and Hermione were going to get together. She said it was by the time the nargles that have made their brains fuzzy would finally find their way back to the mistletoes and go home. I said it was going to be on Christmas day.

It's almost Christmas and I wish, just wish that I win this bet.

XXX

_Ron's P.O.V._

When I went inside the Head's common room to fetch Harry and Hermione I was surprised that they weren't there. But then I reasoned that maybe they were already in the Great Hall. But now, the party's about to start in thirty minutes and they still weren't here. I wonder where those two are, my friends don't really think I worry about them but I do, I've always have, I just have never felt comfortable showing it…I felt a warm hand holding my cold one…it's presence in mine was soothing

"Ron, don't worry. There just around the corner, I'm sure." Lavender reassured me and I smiled at her. I never thought I would date her again; judging from our disastrous relationship during sixth year, but here we are. It's weird that in the short time that we've started dating again Lavender seems to understand me so well. It's as if she can read my mind, like Hermione reads Harry's. It made me smile…

Harry never knew that the reason why Hermione and I didn't work out was because I didn't share the same connection he shared with her.

Lavender was patient with me even when we were dating in sixth year. When I'm being a git and having angry outbursts Lavender doesn't try to argue with me, she just let's me vent, and when I'm done she just cuddles with me and tell me things that she likes about me; and it works and I suddenly forget why I was angry in the first place…it's weird but sweet. With Hermione we'd be screaming at each other until our throats bleed and we'll end up hurting each other more.

She also understand that I'm not really keen on my academics she doesn't pressure me or make me feel stupid, but she also has so much belief in me that I'm inspired to do better. Hermione's too assertive for me, she always tells me what to do that she kind of reminds me of my mother…

There are other things that makes Lavender a better match for me; like she's a pure blood, not that I'm prejudiced but she just understands the type of upbringing I was raised in. With Hermione I feel stupid for not knowing much about the muggle world, and sometimes she'll accuse me of offending her heritage which wasn't my intention; but with Lavender I'm comfortable…

Hermione's close to me and I love her, but I love her like I love Ginny. I didn't realize it till she kissed me in front of everybody. In a sense she did that not only for us to know we weren't compatible but also to show everyone that they were wrong in thinking we we're right for each other.

Yes, we made the right decision. I don't know if Lavender and I are going to last but I know that right now we're perfect…

"Thanks Lav…" I told her as I leaned down to kiss her cheeks and she patted my cheek lightly as I pulled away and she gave me a light but tender smile. And this moment I know why I was with Lavender, it's because she makes me feel important, love and that it's okay for me to be myself, that I don't have to change for someone to love and accept me…

"Look Ron, there they are…" Lavender told me and I look behind my back and saw both Harry and Hermione holding hands and running towards us; they're all flushed from the cold outside and from the exertion of running.

"Sorry we're late; Hermione was taking so long to feel better…" Harry said and Hermione lightly pushed him in the shoulder. It made me smile; often times when I teased Hermione I manage to get into her nerves instead of making her laugh. Among other things, that's one of the reasons I know I'm not right for her too…

"Okay fine, I admit it, Harry's right…" Hermione said albeit rolling her eyes and she and Harry shared a look. I knew what that look meant as I've recently learned it…

I just wish they knew too…

XXX

_Lavender's P.O.V._

Everyone had just opened their presents to each other. I have opened all my presents except for one; as I've saved it for last. Neville and Luna are at the corner drawing plants and magical creatures at table napkins; it seems childish but cute. Hermione and Harry are also talking by the table as they shared their future plans after Hogwarts with each other…

It's nice what the three; Harry, Ron and Hermione gave to each other…

Ron being Ron gave Hermione a book entitle _'How to get a Boyfriend: 101 Ways'_. Hermione had rolled her eyes and told Ron how much she appreciated that Ron remembered how she loves books. And Ron gave a Harry a watch that could tell Harry not only the time but also tell him if the person he was looking for was somewhere within its owner's vicinity. Harry had enthusiastically told Ron that it was a nice gift that could come in handy. Ron had sarcastically replied that Harry was constantly paranoid and that he wanted to spare him from too much stressing.

Hermione gave her boys two gifts. They each received an enchanted mirror used for communication and a plane ticket for Australia. Hermione had said she wanted to spend a normal and muggle summer with her two best friends and they had the liberty to decide if the two of them would like to. Harry seemed excited about going and I knew Ron was too…

Harry's gifts to his friends were sweet. He gave Ron his very own firebolt as Harry said he knew Ron wanted to try-out for Chudley Cannons by next year. He wanted Ron to have a good broom on his big day. Harry gave Hermione a charms bracelet, with unique pendants; it was beautiful; there were pendants of a book, glasses, a cat, a snake, a hippogriff, a wand, toast, sock, a letter 'V', a bird, and a wreath of flowers. I don't know what those charms meant but it must mean a lot judging by Hermione's smile when Harry told her that each charm represented a special memory of his with her. I could have gotten all girly and mushy when he said those words to Hermione.

Now as I sit here just staring at Harry and Hermione as Ron was still away getting us some drinks, I could not help but wonder if Hermione knew.

If Hermione knew how much I envied her, for being smart and pretty even though she was sort of an ugly duckling who just became pretty in her later years. I also envied her for her bravery. And before I envied her for succeeding in gaining Ron's love.

I used to envy her, but now I don't, and it's not even because I now have Ron and she doesn't no, that's not it…

I don't envy her for unlike me; she still couldn't see what she have always wanted while I've always known what I've wanted…

Oh sometimes I wish everyone would just stop being so bloody oblivious…

"Hey, you…" I heard Ron greet me as he took a sit beside me and handed me my drink…

"Thanks." I told him, as I gratefully took the cup and drank from it…

"I don't think I'm going with them, to Australia…" Ron had suddenly blurted out, I was confused I knew Ron wanted to go…

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, I just have a feeling I won't be wanted there…and besides, maybe I could spend my summer with you…" Ron had told me and I smiled…

So maybe it's true that I no longer envy Hermione because I now have Ron but still…

I wish she'll realize what I've always known.

_Luna's P.O.V._

The party just started, And Neville has gone to fetch us some fruit punch. I knew something was amiss in the Great Hall. Everyone's talking, laughing ,dancing and eating, they're too preoccupied to notice the sudden change in the air. I can sense it, something was amiss…

I licked the chocolate pudding off my spoon as I continued to observe everyone and trying to find out what was causing the change… I stared around the area until I saw Ginny with Malfoy. They we're laughing together. The sight would have been normal except for the fact that there in Ginny's beaded bag was an incredible amount of nargles…why would she keep nargles in there? Haven't I warned her that they're incredibly dangerous as they cause havoc and make a person's brain go fuzzy…

"Hey Lu…here's your punch…" I hear Neville approach me and he handed me a glass of punch, I gratefully took it and gave him a small peck in the nose and I found it cute when he blushed…

"Thank you Neville…"

"You're welcome." Neville smiled at me once again. I don't know what happened but along the way I fell in love with Neville, don't think he knows that I'm in love with him as I haven't told him yet, but I do. He's one of the people that truly understands me. He's been such a good friend and he's grown so much and I admire him more every day. He's so incredibly kind too that I just couldn't help myself.

"Neville, why do you think Ginny would bring nargles with her?" I asked Neville and he looked at me with confusion.

"Well, you did say that nargles resides in mistletoes, maybe she has a mistletoe in her bag?" Neville told me. And this moment right here is one of the reasons why I fell for him. His acceptance of me without judgment and contempt he understands me perfectly while most would just ignore me and think I was going loony. I act nonchalant most of the time, and I've grown so used to it that I've been indifferent to their disapproving glances, oh, but I knew I knew what they thought…

And though I don't show it, sometimes it hurts…

"What do you think she intends to do with it?" I asked him again.

"Maybe to corner someone and for him to have no choice but to kiss her… "Neville suggested and I smiled at that. I always found Neville quite funny even if no one would get his sense of humor.

"She has a lot in her bag; probably it's more than one mistletoe…" I informed him…

"Maybe she's planning to sell them?" Neville offered once again, and I laughed lightly at that. I wasn't actually asking him to answer my statement…

"You're cute, do you know that?" I told him and he blushed once more…

"Besides, it seems to me the nargles are attracted to Harry and Hermione." I shared as I looked at the two who were across the dance floor with their arms wrapped around each other. There just standing there laughing and it's obvious they're oblivious to everyone else as their attention was solely focused on each other. They've always been close. For Hermione Harry came first, and for Harry it's just as well. Why couldn't they see what everyone else saw?

"Come on Neville let's dance…" I told Neville as we left our glasses on our table and joined the others on the dance floor. I started teaching and showing him a dance move that I knew would ward off bad luck during Christmas season, I knew people would start looking at me and I did not care, because I was not alone. Neville's doing his best to get the moves right and mimic me. It made me feel appreciated and accepted. I was happy I had friends and that I have Neville to love…

I wish everyone could find this feeling…love; it's such a powerful thing you know. Especially, Harry and Hermione; for they didn't need to find it, it was always there in them; they just needed to accept it.

That's what I want for Christmas; a wish for everybody.

XXX

_Draco's P.O.V._

When Ginny told me her idea of fun at first I thought she was mental. But I let her convince me otherwise. And now I couldn't help but feel excited…I haven't pranked anyone yet. I made people's lives miserable, I've placed the blame on others and I've done other mean things in the past, but I've never done a prank.

When Ginny caught me smoking I thought she was going to tell on me and I was almost afraid of having to talk to professor McGonagall about my _'problem'_.

I didn't really smoke a lot. It was just a habit I picked up during sixth year when I was under a lot of pressure and stress. I found the nicotine comforting and calming, it seemed to be the only thing that kept me from breaking down then. And now I only smoke on occasion which means I only smoke if I feel depressed, which I confess is almost every day.

After the battle my family lost a lot of respect from the wizarding world. My father's in Azkaban, thankfully we still have our money and other fortunes. I found myself friendless as other Slytherines we're either ashamed of me since I was a former Death Eater or ashamed of me for being a traitor. I was almost desperate for a companion. It wasn't fun being ostracized even if no one actually picked on me, actually it's as if everyone's forgotten I exist as no bothers me, talks to me or seem to notice me at all. I was sad and I've done something horrible which I regret doing tonight too…

But I knew I couldn't do it, even now I'm ashamed of my cowardliness, I truly wish I could be brave someday. And when Ginny came and offered her plan to me I wonder if what I'm doing could be considered as bravery or stupidity…

"Are you done Draco?" I hear Ginny's voice as I placed one last mistletoe inside a firework. I grinned at her.

"All done Red."

"Good, come on…" Ginny told me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we hid behind a corner and she kept a firm gripped on her wand. When the coast was clear she slowly waved her wand and pointed at the fireworks hidden underneath the table.

I took a deep breath and wished that this; what I've done would just be my first step into finally becoming brave.

For what I truly wanted was for just everyone and anyone to accept me, and for me to stop being a cowardly git.

XXX

_Hermione's P.O.V._

"Hmm, it seems we're the only ones from our friends without a love life 'Mione…" Harry whispered in my ear and I gave him an incredulous look…

"Ginny didn't come here with a date…"I told him pointedly. Yes, it's true we didn't have a date when we went here but Ginny also didn't…

"Yeah but I saw her getting friendly with Malfoy…" Harry told me and I was shocked at this. A Weasley and a Malfoy? Surprising, but it's not actually a bad thing if you think about it. It might be good even as it might show the wizarding world the old enemies could become new friends.

"Well, that doesn't mean they're going to be together…" I told him…

"Faced it Granger, we're the only ones without a date…" Harry told me teasingly and this time I had to agree. Although, if you ask me, I think Harry and I had silently agreed we're each other's dates the moment we came here together.

"Alright…Do you think Ron and Lavender are going to last?" I asked him instead looking over his shoulder and seeing Lavender and Ron at the dance floor right next to us. They looked peaceful just dancing in slow motions; I was envious, not of Lavender, but of what the two of them shared…

"Who knows really…Maybe they'll be an on again off again couple. They sure seem to have started the routine…" Harry told me jokingly and I smiled lightly at that. Maybe, he's right…Who can tell really. It's nice that Ron finally has a girlfriend that thinks the world of him.

"How about Neville and Luna?" I asked him as I saw the two at the corner dancing a weird and almost tribal looking dance to the waltz, the pair looked funny but oddly cute.

"I don't know why but I'm almost positive they would." Harry told me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I do too you know. I think I can see them in a big colorful house. Neville will have a big green house at the backyard instead of a pool. He'll be looking at his plants in his green house while Luna will claim she sees a magical creature living in Neville's plant. Who knows what the two will discover? Neville could publish a book on Herbology and Luna could publish a book on magical creatures. It'd be nice don't you think?" Harry smiled at me and nodded in agreement we continued to dance some more. And I savored this moment that we're dancing together so close with my head on his shoulder. It's almost magical. I looked at the clock and I noticed that it's almost twelve o'clock, any minute now it'll be Christmas and this day would end. I'm almost scared for it to end and I didn't even know why.

Just as everything is calm I heard a large explosion from behind the tables and fireworks exploded in the great hall. There's Santa and his reindeers flying across the room and the image seems to be throwing gifts at us. But what seemed to be gifts were actually WWW mistletoes. Everyone knew what those mistletoes were they could manage to trap people and they will keep their captives imprisoned until the two victims kissed.

I felt Harry quickly pull me out of the dance floor and I heard a lot of my peers laughing and crying in shock as they were amused of the fireworks but scared of the mistletoes. A lot of us tried to get out of the Great Hall. I was aware of the faint chime of the clock announcing the arrival of Christmas and professor McGonagall's furious voice directed to that unknown someone for disrupting her carefully orchestrated event.

Harry and I ran out of the Great Hall and into the hallways. We kept on running not once looking back. Harry's grip on my hand was tight but not painful, but I had to struggle to keep up with him. Our pace was fast and I was aware that we were running on adrenalin…

I didn't know if our friends we're trapped in the great hall and I tried to imagine who could be kissing who and I laughed at those thoughts as Harry and I continued running until we arrived in our common room; Harry breathlessly spat out the password before the two of us collapsed in the sofa. Finally we we're safe in our Head's dorm. We were safe from the litter buggers.

I finally allowed myself to laugh…

"What?" Harry asked me as he was struggling to even out his breathing…

"Oh, nothing…I just have a funny idea…what if professor McGonogall was caught by one of the mistletoes who do you think she had to kiss?" I told Harry and he seemed to have thought of it for a moment and finally looked at me with a grin…

"I hope its Ron. Remember fourth year?" Harry asked me and I laughed at the memory how could I forget? The twins gave Ron a rough week and mercilessly teased Ron that he should have asked professor McGonagal to the Yule ball.

"Oh Harry, don't be mean." I told Harry though I wasn't serious. We laughed some more as we continued with our _'what if's'_ and we laughed so hard when we thought about professor McGonagal kissing Filch.

And then when we finally had enough of giggling and laughing I noticed that Harry was looking at me in a funny way. I've never seen him look at me in that way before…almost as if he saw me as a girl…rather he looked at me in a way a boy would look at a girl who has caught his eye…

It made me blush and self conscious and I nervously tucked a stray brown lock behind my ear. It was then that I realized that my hair was loose and let down. My pin must have fallen down while we were running towards here…

"You know I always thought you wore you're hair best when it's let down." Harry had told me and I blushed some more; which I didn't think was possible…

"Thank you…" I told him. I wasn't use to Harry complementing me aside from the usually _'you're brilliant Hermione' _. No one actually compliments me if I think about it.

"You know I left your present down there…" Harry told me sheepishly and I smiled at that…

"It's alright, I wonder how our friends are doing…"

"Maybe we should go check on them. We're Head Boy and Girl after all, it's our duty…" Harry told me and I nodded in agreement.

"Right, we have to clean up this mess." I agreed, as Harry and I stood up from our seats and decided to go back to the Great Hall.

"You know what I really want for Christmas?" Harry suddenly asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"A cup of steaming hot chocolate, with whip cream and little marshmallows…" Harry told me as he stepped out of our common room…

"Hmm, I want that too." I agreed as the thought of sitting on the soft common room couch with a cup of hot coco and in front of a raging warm fire was thoroughly inviting. As I took another step forward I realized I could no longer move… I looked up and I saw the meddling little thing floating above my head as if mocking me for my carelessness. I quickly turned around to face Harry to tell him to not approach me…

"Harry don't-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as he bumped against me and we found each other stuck under a mistletoe.

"Just great!" I muttered as I glared at the pesky little object. I cursed the bloody thing for putting both of us at such an awkward situation.

"Hermione…maybe…you know…uhm, we should just kiss…for it to go away that is." Harry told me as he looked at me whilst blushing. I found it cute that he was blushing…

"Oh, Harry, we should talk this through first. It's going to be really awkward do you know that?" I told him as if explaining to him what our lesson was going to be…

"Yeah…but we're best of friends, I doubt a small kiss would change that…" Harry told me.

"Oh, Harry, but promise me, you won't change towards me and act all shy and awkward after okay. I won't be able to handle it if you'd do that to me… Just promise me we'll still remain friends and nothing will change." I told him sincerely. I didn't want us to act be uncomfortable each other after…

"Okay, let's just get it over with…the last time I was under this thing the girl I kissed cried…" Harry told me and I laughed at that…

"I promised I won't. Although I'm sorry you have to kiss me…" I told him honestly. During the years Harry have done a lot of things that he didn't have a choice on, or it was forced upon him. I didn't want him to find himself in those situations anymore and it pains me to know that I'm doing this to him now.

"Don't say that 'Mione…I…" Harry begun to stutter and redden once again…I could not help but wonder why. Maybe, it's just because of the knowledge that we're about to kiss.

"I really want to kiss you." Harry told me instead and I was shocked. Not once did I think Harry would say those words to me. What was happening? Was there an explanation to this? But before I could continue on rationalizing the situation, Harry cut off my muse…

"Please don't over think Hermione; just let me kiss you…" Harry had told me instead. I was speechless; instead I just nodded my head. I've always trusted Harry blindly whether or not he had a good reason. This moment wasn't so different from those times.

I will always trust Harry…

"I'm going to kiss you…" He told me as he bent his head down and licked his lips in anticipation. I could hear my heart beating faster as he slowly approached. He stopped just millimeters away from my face and the tips of our noses were already touching. Even now he was still a gentleman and asking me for a silent permission. I nodded my head slowly…

I thought he was going to kiss me but he turned his head to my ear and whispered…

"You know, I've thought of kissing you tonight when I saw you wearing that red lipstick of yours… Just thought you should know." He whispered…I was about to retort back but just as I've opened my mouth to speak, his lips crushed into my mine…

And for once I forgot what I was about to say…forgot everything…for everything that mattered was just Harry and I…here alone and outside our common room and kissing…

And it just felt so right even without all the tingling effect and fireworks people claim about. It felt so perfect, maybe because I'm sharing it with Harry…And just as it started it had ended just as fast…

I almost blushed at my being carried away, after all, the only reason we kissed was to get rid of the mistletoe. I quickly tried to kill off the hope that was slowly building up inside me. I slowly stepped away from Harry as I was aware that our small kiss has finally ended. I felt relieved and disappointed that I was now free of the mistletoe which now fell on the ground as it have finally served its purpose. Just as I've begun moving away Harry grabbed both my elbows and managed to keep in place. He looked at me with those perfect emerald orbs of his as if silently passing a message to me and for the first time I could not read it…

"Hermione…I had to be sure…I can't keep my promise. I can't promise that'll I'll still treat you the same if you let me kiss you again."

At first I was confuse I had to decode what Harry was saying to me, and then I realized what he meant…

"I want to kiss you again, but if I do, there's no turning back." Harry told me clearly this time as he loosened his grip on my shoulders allowing me to flee and I realized I didn't want him to let me go, I realize I didn't want to let go of him too. I've never given up on Harry. I've went with him to hell, and I was even willing to die with him. And I realize now that all I've done, it was all for him. I was brave enough because I was with him. He's become so important to me that I now know I will never be able to let go…

"You know what I really want for Christmas?" I asked him instead and he looked at me confused and I knew he was wondering why I suddenly changed the subject.

"What I really want for Christmas is you Harry. Just you." I told him and he gave me his sheepish boyish smile that I've always found cute and attractive, before bending down again and crushing his lips to mine. This time our kiss is anything but gentle. And I knew with certainty, this was our first Christmas before the start of our lives. Our first kisses before the ones that are yet to come.

Now I know what I really wanted for Christmas…

I wanted love; and I've found it with Harry.

This was the best Christmas present ever.

_Sometimes we wish for something and find ourselves disappointed for not getting it._

_But you know what maybe we don't wish for it enough. We have to really want it, and when we reached the point of wanting and wishing that we're certain there's no more turning back, maybe, just maybe we'll realize…_

_We've had our wish all along…_

XXX

_Normal POV_

"I wonder where the last one went." Ginny muttered as she and her companion treaded the halls in search of the last and missing mistletoe…

She and Malfoy were tasked to clean up the mess they created and to gather every last mistletoe as punishment for the chaos that they have created in the Great Hall. Not to mention a month's worth of detention.

"Sshh… Do you hear that?" Draco Malfoy suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Ginny and asked her to listen. They heard muffled voices and gasping and even moaning…

"Do you think someone's hurt?" Ginny asked Draco as they continued slowly around the corner.

"Don't know…" Draco replied and as finally turned at the corner and peeked at the cause of the noises. The two of them quickly blushed and looked away before turning the opposite direction and headed far away from that place…

"We'll just get it later…" Draco told Ginny and Ginny merely nodded in agreement as they shared an awkward silence while walking back down to the Great Hall, before finally breaking into laughs when they were far enough to not be heard.

"I knew that's where the last mistletoe went!" Ginny exclaimed and Draco sniggered.

"Yeah you wish Red. So what prank do we pull off next time?"

"Don't know, but I think it'll be hard to break this prank…"

"Fine, what I want for next Christmas is for us to be able to make a prank that would be able to beat this one." Ginny smiled at her companion and the two teenagers continued on their merry way…

XXX

AN: I don't think I need to explain the last part…It's open to interpretation.

This was quiet long and I'm not even sure if it's considered as fluff.

Anyway, I gave a clue on who Hermione's date was supposed to be, can you guess who? I wonder who'll get the correct answer.

And I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift songs lately hence is the reason for the randomness…

And just thought I should explain my pairings:

**Ron/Lavender**- I can honestly pair Ron with anyone…but I honestly thought that Lavender genuinely liked Ron. I just thought maybe she was too much of an obsessive and clingy girlfriend. If she grew out of that, then she'd be perfect for Ron. As Ron has this inferiority complex and I'm sure Lavender would have done her best to make Ron feel as if he's the most important and most incredible person.

**Neville/Luna**- God! I love this pair. I'm a Luneville if you all must know. I especially loved this pair since I saw them during OOTP movie at the department of mysteries scene.

**Ginny/Draco**- there's just something hot about this two you know; like fire and ice. They're both purebloods so I doubt Malfoy will have a problem with Ginny. It's actually a good case of love hate relationship and the two of them are so feisty and there's also not too much hate between them for their relationship to still be realistically possible. Come on! Don't tell me you don't think they'll be such a hot pair…

**Harry/Hermione**- words cannot describe how much I love this pair and this is my ultimate OTP. There are just so many reasons to love them…they're the most believable pair ever…How could JKR not see it? No offense to the brilliance that is Miss Rowling…

BTW: I made a wage with maesde, and we've agreed with one another that I would be writing a third part for Nemo if **20** people would ask for it. For those who would like a third partfor Nemo please cast your vote as a review at my story **Nemo** and _not_ at this fic, so that I can keep track of it better…

I have 4 more Harmony oneshots that would be angtsy like Nemo so by next year I might start writing them….Watch out for those if you like my writing

I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think about it! I'll consider your reviews as your Christmas present to me….=)

People be generous as it is Christmas season…

Ad I'll gladly answer an question to the things unclear to this as I did leave a lot of things unresolved…


End file.
